


You are my best friend, I’ll love you forever

by hqftdcmk



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Slight ShinRan, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqftdcmk/pseuds/hqftdcmk
Summary: What would happen if Kaito and Aoko didn’t meet until Kaito became Kid and instead Ran was Kaito’s best friend and Shinichi was Aoko’s best friend?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Nakamori Aoko, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko, Mouri Ran & Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	You are my best friend, I’ll love you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I had this idea in my mind for the longest time and I finally decided to give it a shot and write it even if it had been ages since the last time I wrote something so I hope y’all like it <3 
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes you may find and I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism about it.
> 
> Enjoy !!

It was common knowledge that Nakamori Aoko and Kudo Shinichi were somehow two different sides of the same coin. Even if their personalities seemed so different, for anyone who _actually_ knew them, it was pretty clear their kindness, their sense of justice and their bravery was something they shared.

It was common knowledge that Mouri Ran and Kuroba Kaito didn’t have many things in common. However they had been in each other’s worst moments and somehow that seemed to be enough for them to nurture their friendship.

It was safe to say that the two dynamics between the two pairs of childhood friends were _not_ similar at all. Meanwhile Shinichi and Aoko seemed to spend pretty much every minute together even when one of Shinichi’s cases appeared (which was something that happened pretty often but Aoko didn’t mind because she really _admired_ her childhood friend’s work as a detective), Kaito and Ran didn’t spend so much time together (especially since Kaito became Kaitou Kid) but that didn’t mean they didn’t care _profusely_ about each other. 

Shinichi and Aoko always went together to Kid’s heists but today was an exception. Inspector Megure called Shinichi to ask for his help in a case and Shinichi informed Aoko that he probably wouldn’t make it in time to the heist. 

So it was normal that Aoko was surprised when she saw a boy who looked exactly like her best friend. 

“Shinichi!” She called for him but the boy didn’t seem to hear her in the crowd so she followed him until she finally could reach him and touch his shoulder. 

“Hey! I’ve been calling your name. Did you not hear m—“ Aoko stopped in mid-sentence when she finally _looked_ at the boy who was looking at her bewildered after he turned around and she realized he wasn’t his friend. 

Kaito immediately recognized the girl, after all he had disguised as her a couple of times already. She was Nakamori Aoko, Inspector Nakamori’s only daughter who was looking back at him in horror and she removed her hand as fast as she could to finally start to apologize for her mistake. She was really flustered for the accident but all that Kaito could think was that she was _really_ cute. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Kaito stopped her rambling with a smile.“Plus everyone can make a mistake, right?” He winked at her and Aoko got even more flustered to her dismay but she only nodded not trusting her voice to give a proper answer. 

“My name is Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you.” He said with a soft smile at the same time he made a blue rose appear in front of the girl. 

Aoko beamed at that as she took the rose from his hand with utmost care, carefully bringing the rose to her face to smell it.

“My name is Nakomori Aoko. It’s nice to meet you too.” She muttered with even a bigger smile on her lips, something Kaito didn’t think could be even possible. 

He gave her a smile of his own and even if he should get going because the heist was about to start, he decided against it and tried to start a conversation with the inspector’s daughter. “Yeah. So who was the boy you were looki—“ But he was interrupted by the sound of his phone. He took the phone out of his pocket to see who was calling. Jii-chan. He _really_ needed to go now. 

Kaito looked back at her to see she was watching him with curiosity in her eyes. He didn’t understand why but he really wanted to talk to her but that could wait for now. 

“Sorry about that but I really need to go now. My friend is looking for me.” Kaito announced before he started to turn around to go and start the show. 

Aoko could only nod, feeling a bit disappointed because she was really looking forward to talk to this stranger to her own surprise. 

“I’ll see you around and I hope you can find your friend too… Or is he your boyfriend?” Kaito turned around one last time to see her getting flustered because of his words and once he accomplished his goal of teasing her, he finally started to run to the museum where the heist was held.

“He isn’t my boyfriend!” Aoko screamed a moment later when she finally could form proper words after her flustered state. She hoped he had heard it.

* * *

The heist went as smoothly as always. Sure, it always was risky, especially when that _damn_ detective appeared but it seemed that luck was on Kid’s side this time because Kudo Shinichi appeared just in time to see him fly away in his hang glider with the gem in his hands.

Kaito sighed hearing Inspector Nakamori’s profanities and the task force’s attempts to calm him. The man sure knows a range of profanities and that made Kaito wonder if his daughter resembled his father in that aspect. 

That thought made Kaito shake his head, he only met that girl once and somehow it was all Kaito could think about and he didn’t understand it. Yes, she was pretty but he had met so many pretty women in his life so it wasn’t a big deal. 

The ring of his phone interrupted his trail of thoughts. It was a message from Ran asking if he was going to her house. _Oh_. Today was friday and that meant today was movie night day in Ran’s house and he completely forgot about it.

He visibly flinched at the thought of his best friend’s fury, after all she wasn’t the captain of the karate club for nothing. So he decided to make a quick stop at the nearest convenience store to buy some of Ran’s favorites snacks in hopes of appease her anger. 

But first of all he needed to make sure this gem wasn’t Pandora. He picked up the gem that was securely stored in his pocket and held it up to the sky, the light from the moon filtered through the blue opal but nothing happened. It seemed the _Blue Birthday_ wasn’t the gem he was looking for. He’ll had to give it back to the police once again.

Kaito took a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sometimes he felt that he was no closer to find Pandora than when he had started but he knew it wasn’t true because every heist he held, he was a step closer to _finally_ find Pandora and with that in mind the thief went straight to get changed in some new clothes and beg for his childhood friend’s pardon with the help of some of her favorite snacks. 

* * *

After seeing the thief fly away with the gem, Shinichi went to talk to the task force and Inspector Nakamori who was in a really _bad_ mood for letting _the_ Kaitou Kid escape. 

He tried to cheer his friend’s father up but nothing could change the inspector’s sour mood. Inspector Nakamori even screamed at him for not being there when usually he got annoyed about the teenage detective being in the heist. 

Fortunately the task force convinced their superior to go to a bar to drown his sorrows he hoped that made the inspector a little less angry. 

When he exited the museum an hour later after gathering enough information about the heist, the crowd that was there to cheer Kid had dissipated already and there were only a few passerby and among them was his best friend. 

“Hey, I thought you would be at home already.” He greeted his friend with a soft smile. 

“Uh, no. I was waiting for my father to go home together, have you seen him?” She frowned and started scanning her surroundings in hopes to see the familiar figure of his father. “By the way, I didn’t know you finally made it to the heist, I thought you were still with Inspector Megure.” 

“He went with the rest of the task force to have some beers at the bar.” Shinichi told her apologetically, he knew how much she wanted to spend more time with her father but it couldn’t be helped, he was a _really_ workaholic person. “Yeah, sorry about that. I got here when Kid disappeared so I entered the museum as soon as I could to gather the information about what happened.” The detective admitted with a sheepish grin plastered in his lips. 

“Sometimes I think you and my father are the same person.” She muttered exasperatedly but ended giving him a soft smile. “Anyway let’s go home because it’s freezing out there.” 

Shinichi followed her who was already a few steps ahead of him and stopped in his tracks at the sight of a convenience store. “Sure but can we go to the convenience store first? I wanted to buy something.” 

Aoko frowned at that but she didn’t question it and just nodded and walked in the direction of the convenience store. 

When they were about to enter the store, Shinichi asked Aoko to wait there and assured her he would be back soon and without waiting for an answer, he entered the store. 

The detective went to the aisle where the cakes section was and started to see all the different types of cakes wondering which one Aoko would like best. Tomorrow — or in a few hours — was Aoko’s seventeenth birthday and Shinichi knew Aoko hoped she could spend the night with her father so the detective decided his friend didn’t need to be alone tonight and they could have dinner together, watch some movie and when the clock marked 12 o’clock, Aoko could blow the candles and make her wish. 

Finally he decided a cheesecake would be a good option, after all his childhood friend had a really _sweet tooth_ and with that in mind he paid for the cheesecake at the counter and wished the shop assistant a good night. 

Aoko eyed curiously to the bag that Shinichi carried when he exited the convenience store, wondering what he had bought but didn’t ask about it and started to walk. 

“Don’t you want to know what I bought?” Shinichi asked knowingly after reaching his friend’s pace. 

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. I bet it’s nothing interesting anyways.” She stoked out her tongue to his friend to prove her point. 

Shinichi rolled his eyes at his friend’s childish attitude and decided to put her out of her misery. “It’s a cheesecake.” He looked at her and saw how her eyes sparkled at the mention of the cake. Yeah, a cheesecake was definitely a good choice. “For your birthday.” He added a few moments later and looked at his companion again and saw how she beamed at him. 

“B-but my birthday is tomorrow!” Aoko exclaimed with a big smile still plastered in her face. 

“Well, technically in a few hours.” The detective said matter of factly. “And I thought we could spend the night together and later you could blow the candles.” 

“I would love that.” The brunette said with a soft smile that made Shinichi get a little flustered. She was _really_ lucky to have Shinichi in her life. 

“That blue rose looks good on you, by the way.” Shinichi pointed to the blue rose that his friend had in her hair, trying to change the subject because he didn’t want his best friend to get all sappy on him just because of a cake. It wasn’t really a big thing but he was glad he could cheer his best friend up. 

Aoko scrunched her nose at that. What was he talki— _Oh._ The blue rose. “Thanks. A guy gave it to me at the heist.” She answered with a soft smile at her lips at the memory of the boy. Kuroba Kaito. She really hoped they could see each other again but shook her head at the thought. It was improbable she would meet again some guy she met at the heist. And the fact that she met him at the heist should be enough to not want to meet the boy again because that meant he probably was one of those Kid’s fanboys. 

“ _Uh._ A _guy.”_ The teasing tone of her best friend interrupted her trail of thoughts and when she finally registered what her friend meant with that she scowled at him. 

The rest of the way home passed between teasing remarks on Shinichi’s part and threats on Aoko’s part but at the end of the night after blowing the candles and cleaning up the living room before Shinichi went home, Aoko decided she had a really good time and she was most definitely lucky for having her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> About any question you may have about this AU:
> 
> 1\. Kaito and Ran live in Ekoda and Shinichi and Aoko live in Beika which means that Kaito and Ran attend Ekoda High School and Shinichi and Aoko attend Teitan High School.  
> 2\. Shinichi and Ran haven't meet each other, yet.  
> 3\. Yes, there will be appearences of Sonoko, Masumi, Keiko, Akako, Hakuba etc
> 
> About any other questions you may have, you can always ask me in the comments and I'll answer inmediatly if that's not an spoiler of future updates of this story, obviously. 
> 
> And that's all for now, I hope y'all like this so far and I'd appreciate any kind of feedback about this story <3


End file.
